Arrows and Candy Canes
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: SET IN SEASON 1. Dig decides that after five years on the island Oliver needs something to remind him what Christmas means so he and Felicity decide to throw a Christmas party. Sort of AU. 3 DAYS 'TILL XMAS!


_AN: I don't own Arrow and I'm just borrowing the characters to play with!_

 _So it's three days 'till Xmas and I have the next story in my multi-fandom Christmas publishing activity. So today's story is one about Arrow and it's set in the first season with an AU Christmas._

 _This is my first ever attempt at writing anything to do with Arrow so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **DECEMBER 15**

"Yo Dig so you got any plans for Christmas?" Oliver Queen asked his trusty bodyguard as he hoisted himself up onto a chin up bar. His muscular chest was visible and his scars that he had received after five years on an island marred the surface.

"I'm thinking of going over to my sister in law's place, you know she gets really lonely in the Christmas season." John Diggle replied as he flexed his muscular fingers. "And you Mr Queen, what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm thinking of just hanging with Thea and watching some Christmas movies."

"Sounds great, it is your first Christmas in five years, unless of course you had access to carols and eggnog on the island." Diggle smiled, if only the other man knew what plans were waiting in the wings.

X-X-X-X

"So Dig fancy seeing you here," Felicity Smoak announced with a fuchsia coloured smile. "Did Oliver send you or what?"

"Hi Felicity, the people at reception told me I'd find you here." Diggle smiled as he sat himself down on a seat beside Felicity's. "So I'm here to ask if you'd give me a hand with something."

"Yeah, fire away." The blonde was gnawing at the end of her pen and she paused to look up at the larger man. Over the past few months she had encountered the most unbelievable experiences. Never in her life had she thought that she'd willingly help a vigilante.

"Well Miss Smoak I was just thinking about Mr Queen and I decided that it was about time we did something for him. After all that time on the island he needs a nice Christmas with the people that are important him."

"That's pretty darn nice of you Dig, so what would you like me to do because I'm sorta Jewish and Christmas isn't exactly my area of expertise?"

"Don't worry I was just thinking of throwing a party at his nightclub and inviting you, Tommy, Laurel, Thea, Roy and some other people that Oliver knows."

Felicity bit her bottom lip in thought, "alright count me in."

Diggle grinned, "great Felicity he's going to love it!"

X-X-X-X

"So Dig how does this look?" Felicity asked as she turned around her Microsoft Surface Pro so that the screen was in the man's line of vision. The IT girl had whipped up a quick invitation that she would send out to Oliver's friends. She too agreed with Diggle and she decided that Oliver needed a break from being a vigilante and that he needed something to remind him that he wasn't always alone.

"That looks great Felicity. It would probably take someone like me more then a week to create something that looks half as good."

"Well I'm not just a pretty face."

"I'd never think anything of the sort."

X-X-X-X

 **DECEMBER 24**

"What the hell is up with you Dig?" Oliver Queen peered over at his bodyguard turned sidekick. Usually he was always quite open but over the past week he'd been really secretive.

"I don't think anything is really up with him. He's probably just thinking 'cause it's not like we'd ever keep a secret from you Oliver. Did I just say we cause I mean him because I would totally not keep a secret from you."

Diggle looked up from the arrow that he had been examining. "Felicity you're rambling again."

"Whoops," the blonde blushed almost as pink as her lipstick. Keeping secrets wasn't really Felicity's strong point so Diggle personally was surprised she'd kept it for a good week without slipping up.

"It's all good Oliver I'm just thinking. Christmas is tomorrow and I still have no idea what to get AJ so I'm trying to determine what little boys want these days." Diggle breathed a silent sigh of relief as soon as he had let out his neatly orchestrated lie.

Felicity nodded, "what about a Spiderman costume or something?"

The bodyguard shook his head, "no thank you, I think Superheroes hit a too little close to home."

Oliver grinned as he took at seat in one of the chairs beside Felicity. "Yeah I'm with you on that. What about some Lego or something, kids love that sort of stuff?"

"Hey that's not a bad idea." His voice responded but his mind was busy thinking of something else.

X-X-X-X

"Dig how are we going to stop him from finding out that we are doing this?" Felicity pushed her glasses up her pointed nose and ran some fingers through her wavy blonde hair.

"We have to just stall him. Thea knows about the party and she said that she'd keep him busy. Miss Smoak you and I have lots of work to do so we'd better get going."

Together Diggle and Felicity had organized a Christmas party for Oliver Queen. It was set to happen in Verdant, Oliver's nightclub and they were planning on doing it up for Christmas. Thea had helped Dig with the purchasing of decorations, while Felicity bought copious amounts of eggnog.

"Think we have a enough eggnog here Felicity?" Diggle asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"How can you have too much eggnog?" The blonde began to pour some pitchers, which she would keep in one of the fridges.

"I agree with her!" Thea announced with a laugh that warranted a pair of disapproving glances from the two adults. "Well so-rry then," she declared in a singsong voice just as the door to the club flew open letting in some of the cool winter air.

"Hey guys, gee it's cool out there." Tommy Merlyn entered the club and approached the bar holding two large bags marked with the logo of a local dollar store. "I just picked up some extra decorations along with a one meter tree that we can put over in the other corner."

"Great." Felicity hurried over to his side and began to unload a bag. Inside there was some Christmas themed paper plates and some decorations for the small tree. "So is Laurel still coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah she said that she was going out today to search for the perfect gift."

"Cool because I'd really like to get to know her. I've heard so much about her from Oliver and it'd be good to meet her in person. Oliver said you're dating her?"

"Yep. She's great and I bet you'd get along really well."

"Enough with the introductions," Dig announced after he checked his watch. "It's approaching five and we are still yet to have actually gotten much done. Tommy you can do the tree, Felicity you can get some music and Thea and I will hang up some of the lights."

The three others nodded in agreement and all began to do what they had been asked.

X-X-X-X

 **DECEMBER 25** **TH** **'CHRISTMAS DAY'**

"Ollie wake up, wake up or we're going to be late." Thea Queen stood over her brother's bed. She had woken up an hour earlier and had dressed quickly into her favourite purple sweater and some artfully ripped jeans. In her back pocket she had two peppermint candy canes and she had done her hair up in a bun using a red and green ribbon.

"Since when have you been one for early rising Speedy?" Oliver asked as he slid each of his legs over the edge of the bed sleepily and proceeded in dressing himself in some jeans and a blue and red striped shirt.

"Well it's Christmas and you must come with me to the club. Supposedly Tommy wants me to help out with something and he needs you there too."

"Of course he does, just give me a minute to freshen up and I'll meet you in the Limo."

Step one done Thea Queen decided as she hurried down the hall and out the front door of the mansion.

X-X-X-X

"So Tommy seriously needs me at Verdant at eight-thirty on Christmas day?" Oliver released a small yawn and raised an eyebrow curiously at his younger sister.

She shrugged and bit at her cheek, "I dunno he gives me the requests and I pass 'em on. Anyhow I have some candy canes here for us. They're a tiny bit crushed 'cause they've been in my back pocket but I think that it will still work."

Oliver took a candy cane from his younger sister and tore off the packaging. They began to suck at the peppermint flavoured sticks.

"Hey you aren't allowed to bite them!" Oliver announced as he heard Thea's teeth crunch off a large chunk.

"Well you can't stop me Ollie," she replied smiling gleefully. "And look at that I won!"

"You cheated!"

"And you can't accept the fact that I'm the champion. In your face Ollie."

And with that the rebellious teen and the vigilante had both begun to laugh.

X-X-X-X

"You said that Tommy wanted to see me because it doesn't seem like anyone's here." All seemed quite in the part of the Glades, which the club was situated in. The club itself seemed even more like it was closed due to the fact that all of the lights were out and the blinds were drawn.

"Just go inside," Thea insisted.

Oliver stepped forward and pulled the door open to reveal a darkened club. "Tommy?" He called as he stepped inside.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS OLIVER!" An array of voices shook the club as the main lights flickered on and spotlights gave of blinks of red and green light. Felicity and Diggle were standing smiling from one side of the bar while Tommy stood beside a table with his arm around Laurel and Roy beamed up from a pitcher of eggnog, which he was ready to pour.

The Arrow stepped backwards taken aback slightly before he realised what is going on. "Guys is all this for me?"

"Yep Ollie it's your party. Did you honestly believe that Tommy just wanted to do paperwork on Christmas."

"Well…"

"Aww Ollie you believed me." Thea gave off a little laugh, "you're such a trusting older brother but none of this was my idea, you can blame it all on Dig 'cause he was the true mastermind."

Oliver nodded and, surprisingly, he felt a natural smile slip on his face. He stepped toward his bodyguard and gently gave him a masculine slap on the back. "This is awesome Dig, one day I really need to thank my mother for hiring you."

"Hey anytime man and yeah it's Christmas." He paused and stepped closer to Oliver so that he could speak quietly under his breath, "and if anyone deserves a treat on Christmas it's you. No one knows all the good that you do and you should get something in return."

The other man nodded but before he could say anything more Roy Harper bustled over to the men holding a pitcher in one hand and a tray of glasses in the other. "Mr Queen, Mr Diggle would either of you like a glass of eggnog?"

"You'd make a great waiter for the bar Mr Harper," Diggle announced with a laugh. "I'll take a glass and Dig's fine."

"Thanks Roy, I'll have one as well."

"Oliver," a large smile spread across Felicity's face. On her head was a pair of reindeer antlers and she was dressed in a dress covered with a consecutive holly pattern. "It's great to see that you came."

"There's my girl!" Dig laughed as he slung an arm around Felicity's shoulders in a friendly gesture. "Oliver I wouldn't have been able to do a single thing without her help. She also kicks ass when I comes to compiling a killer Christmas playlist."

Oliver nodded, "thanks Felicity. I'm glad I have someone like you working with Dig and I."

"Team Arrow for the win," Felicity whispered under her breath as she strolled off toward Laurel.

"John there you are!" A female voice announced from the left of Oliver. Carly Diggle approached the pair followed by her young son, Diggle's nephew. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Carly nice to see you. I wasn't sure if you were coming."

"I wouldn't miss it John." She paused with a smile on her face, "hello Oliver so this is a Christmas party for you. It must've been hard to miss five Christmases."

"It just got a bit lonely on the island at times…" Oliver replied trailing off.

"It must've." She looked up at Dig, "I just need to find that nice boy and thank him for the eggnog and then I'll be off. Bye John, bye Oliver."

Felicity turned back to Oliver, "hey I hope you have a very merry Christmas Oliver."

"You too. I hope you have a great day Felicity." And the Arrow decided that it felt good to be saying that.

THE END

 ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS 2015_**

* * *

AN: So I hope you enjoyed and if you don't mind a review would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
